midiancityfandomcom-20200214-history
Elise Capalini
This character is retired from Midian City RP, as of March 17, 2010. She came to Midian City in September 2007, scared and unsure. Midian burned her, but this trial by fire made her stronger than she ever imagined. Matron of the Catwalkers: Oct 2008 - Dec 2009; Married Father Eamon Cale: July 2009. Elise and Eamon moved to Ireland in the spring of 2010 (20XX for game purposes!), to live their happily ever after with their daughter, Shauna. Distinguishing Features The first thing you might notice about Elise is her eye patch. Elise has come to terms with the loss of her eye, though has only shared the full story with those closest to her. Her neko ears are often hidden in her mass of white hair, but her long tail is more difficult to hide. Gray markings mottle her velvet-like fur, lips and nails naturally dark. Her clothing is typically simple, considering the streets of Midian, though she dresses up for special occasions or weekly Mass. After more than a year in Midian, her body bears its fair share of scars, but all are hidden to casual view. Powers, Augmentations, Etc. Being a neko, Elise moves quickly when she needs to. She only really learned to use her jumping ability when she came to Midian--prior to that, it simply wasn't needed. In Midian, the ability to leap to higher ground has saved her life a time or two. Special Skills Elise speaks halting Japanese, and likely has a bit of Italian from her father, and French from her mother. She knows American Sign Language. She knows how to strip and clean a gun, and is learning how to pick locks. She is often more comfortable in the high places of the city than she is on the ground. Weapons Elise likes to fight with both hands--whether she's holding weapons or not. She has two Colt .45s, worn in thigh holsters. If she's not wearing those, she has two dueling daggers. She may try to disarm you with her wit, or defend herself with sarcasm. Watch out for her tail. If she's wearing any cute dangly bits from a belt (like a little bear or skull), these are actually flashbang grenades, gifted to her by Lindsay Noonan. History Elise Capalini was born into a well-to-do family, with two brothers who adored her. She never believed she was remotely different from them, despite the fact that she was the only one in her family with a cat's ears and tail. Raised in the secluded city of Grays Harbor, where scientists flocked, she went to school with other neko children, and never thought twice about it. Not until the threats began, not until her once-quiet family life was turned upside down. They came in the night--men intent on doing harm to her father, Enrico Capalini, one of the scientists responsible for creating nekos. Men stormed the house and rounded up the family. She was made to watch and listen to the slaughter of her family--though she herself was spared. When her family lay dead, Elise was tied into a sack and thrown into the ocean. The tide brought her to Midian's shores, where she spent weeks sleeping in wet cardboard boxes and the church choir loft, hiding in alleys, and dodging the city's darker elements. She met Dui Zhang and Sarika Zenovka at the sushi bar, and soon after was welcomed into the Catwalkers. Elise couldn't avoid every dark element in Midian; her path crossed that of Father Deacon, a priest who was slowly being consumed by a sin-eater. The beast had brought him to Midian to feast. The father bid Elise do his work, and when she refused, attacked her, taking her right eye for the sins it had seen. Father Zelenski exorcised both Elise and Deacon and both were forever changed; Elise became the white cat you now see roaming the streets--stripped of what she had been, still learning what she has become. Elise married Father Eamon Cale in July 20xx (2009). Links Category: Characters